Compact Disks (CD's) are increasingly utilized worldwide.
The increasing utilization of such CD's is relatively recent, and the need has developed to play CD's in preexisting audio systems. One area in which the need has been prominent is in automobiles which are often equipped With tape cassette players but without CD players.
One of the inventors of the present invention is also the inventor of a CD adapter identified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,897 which describes a CD adapter comprising a blank cassette which is connected to a portable CD player, the blank cassette adapted to receive the electrical signals from the CD player and amplify those signals through the automobile's tape player system.
Users of such systems may desire to alter the audio signals by using such mechanisms as a bass booster, equalizer or the like. Such facilities are not available with present CD adapters, especially as used in automobiles, and this invention is directed to such an apparatus.
An object of the present invention is to provide an audio enhancement device connected in-line between a CD player and a CD adapter primarily used in automobiles.
Another object of this invention is to provide such an enhancement device which comprises a manually operated switch, readily accessible to the driver.
Still another object of this invention is to provide such a device which may be easily located by the driver while driving without taking his eyes from the road.
Another object of this invention is to provide an audio enhancement system which is capable of adjusting the projected audio signals in accordance with the user's desires in an efficient and convenient fashion.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a simple, compact, readily accessible switchable mechanism used in an automobile to enhance low and high frequency audio signals.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.